


Impure Thoughts

by Simpeon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpeon/pseuds/Simpeon
Summary: Luke finally submits to his impure thoughts and ventures below his belt.MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
Kudos: 33





	Impure Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a (semi) serious fan fiction since my days on wattpad. So ima little rusty, fair warning.

"Simeoooon! Solomon is teasing me again, please tell him to leave me alone. " Luke pouts as he tugs on Simeons robes. 

Simeon sighs and looks up from his book at Solomon, "We've talked about this Solomon. Don't bully Luke, and I turn a blind eye to all the wrongful witchcraft you do. "

"Oh come on Simeon, I'm just having harmless fun with the kid. I can't help he doesn't find my little spell humorous. " Solomon chuckled. 

Luke growled, "You have no right looking into my head you wannabe Dumbledore! " 

"Oh is that all you've got you pompous pomeranian?" Solomon scoffed. 

"I am not a dog you... you... " Luke's face burns with anger. 

"Solomon, stop antagonizing him. And Luke, you need to cool down. " Simeon breaks them up. 

Solomon rolls his eyes and leaves the two angels alone. 

"I swear he's gonna get what's coming to him. " Luke grumbles as he plops down on the plush sofa next to Simeon. 

The elder angel sighs as he pours Luke a cup of tea. "You shouldn't wish harm upon others Luke, even if they've done you wrong. It could sully your celestial name. " 

"I'm not wishing harm, just some well deserved karma. " Luke sips his tea, his cheeks still flushed. 

Simeon let's out a tired sigh. "You get aggravated so easily, maybe you should try yoga or practice self-management. "

"Self-management? "

"Yes, its just a fancy way of saying to take care of yourself. You can search online for easy ways to take care of yourself. I'm always finding good ways to release any bad thoughs I'm having. " Simeon smiles, offering Luke a cinnamon biscuit. 

He declines and finishes his tea. "I think I'll give it a try, thank you for the advice Simeon. "

"Anytime." He chimes as Luke leaves to go to his room. 

Trudging down the hallway, phone in hand, Luke begins his search for self-management. 

"There's so many ways to go about this. Beauty care, physical exercise, meditation. Ugh, I don't know where to start. " He gripes as he enters his bedroom, collapsing on his neatly made bed. The ticking of a near by clock is all that can be heard. 

"Grrr, that clock is so annoying. " Luke barks, sitting up to glare at it. But as he looks at it he pauses, 'I got mad... At a clock... '

He calmly lays back down, "Simeon is right, I'm too wound up. " He looks at his phone again. 

"Well I don't know too much about beauty stuff, and the only person I know that would is that nasty, perverted demon, Asmodeus. So that's a hard pass for now. " He scrolls to a different passage. 

"Meditation is one of the most common ways to keep a temper in check." He ponders it for a moment but shakes his head, "I'm more of a hands on guy, I learn better by doing. So maybe some exercise will help dispell some of my anger. " 

He continues scrolling until he freezes. His face tinting that familiar red as he throws his phone down on the bed. "M-masturbation?! " He whisper yells. 

He scowls and gets up from his bed, now pacing the room. "Is that really a way to manage yourself?! By touching yourself sinfully?! I-i can't sin like that! I'd be tainting myself. I'd be no better than that walking brothel, 5th born. "

He stops, "Wait, Simeon said he does this stuff all the time... Does that mean... " His mind wanders to a place it's never been before. He grips a fist full of his shirt, his heart has never raced this much. 

"Well if he does it, then I guess it'd be okay if I tried. Right? " He asked himself. 

He thinks about it for a moment, he hasn't the clue on how to please himself. It's never been a though he's had. Do you just shake it and it feels good? Or is they a special technique you have to master?

He growls in frustration, "I can't do it! I just can't bring myself to do such a nasty thing. "

He abandons the idea of self-management for the moment and makes his way to the kitchen. Maybe something to eat will help clear his mind a little. 

He enters the dining room first, Solomon at the table with a spell book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Perhaps Solomon would know about how masturbation really works. 

"Oh hello again Lukiepoo. " Solomon smirks at the blonde. 

Luke frowns and chooses not to respond. 

"Awe, no barking this time? " He laughs before taking another bite of this food. 

Luke pushes the kitchen door open, the subtle smell of brownies in the air. He fixes himself some food and takes it to the table, sitting a few seats down from where Solomon is sat. 

He quietly eats while thinking if he should really ask this meanie wizard about something so personal. 

"Luke, are you alright? You look sort of lost over there. " Solomon tilts his head. 

"Ah- it's nothing. Just thinking really hard. "

"Well what about? I might be able to help. "

Luke scowls, "With all the bothersome taunting you do, now you want to help me? "

Solomon shrugs, "Call it a sudden slight change of heart. But don't expect it to last. "

Luke sighs, he cheeks beggining to but again, "w-well, what do you know about... " He softly mumbles the last bit, inaudible to Solomon. 

"You'll have to speak up, I didnt hear that last part. "

"What do you know about m-masturbation? " The grip on his silverware is turning his knuckles white. 

The room is quiet and still.

"You want to know about masturbation? But you're an angel, Luke. Isn't that bad for you or something? " Solomon chuchles. 

"Don't laugh! And Simeon suggested I find ways to manages myself so I'm not so irritated all the time. He said he does stuff like that all the time. " He pouts, his aggravation levels begins to rise again. 

"Well then, I'll tell you the basics. But in return I'd like you to help me with something. " A dark glint in the sorcerers eye make Luke shiver in his boots. 

"You know what, never mind. I don't even wanna know what you want my help with. " He turns away to continue eating before it gets too cold. 

"Oh come on Luke. It'll be easy cause it's something you're really good at. And I trust only you to do it. " Solomon pleads. 

Luke huffs, "What is it? " Finally caving to the wizard. 

Solomon briefly explains that he'd like Luke's help in a baking project and in exchange would inform him about how to properly touch himself. He agreed but only on the one condition that he doesn't do any of the food handleing. We all know the horrors Solomon can cause when he's in the kitchen. 

A few hours pass, the kitchen is blossoming with the smells of sweet breads and cake. And as promised, Solomon tell Luke all he needs to know. Luke thanks him and makes him promise to not talk about this around Simeon. He agrees and they part ways. Luke more than anxious to be alone with himself. 

He returns to his room and takes a shower, taking a little longer than usual as he can't help but glance down at his cocklet. 

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. " He grumbles as he dries off and puts on a long, white nightshirt. He refrains from putting on underwear knowing they'll just be taken off shortly. 

Before he lays down he remembers Solomon saying it's best to have some kind of lubricant and something to clean up with as well. So he grabs some toilet paper and a small container of petroleum jelly. 

He makes his way to bed, items in hand as he snuggles under his covers. His nerves getting the best of as he just lays there for a little while, mind pondering what he'll feel. Solomon said it feels good, but what if it's different for angels. 

He sighs and shoves this thought away. Setting the toilet paper and jelly down as he lifts his shirt. His limp penis laying between his legs. 

"Solomon said that it has to be hard, but I don't know how to do that. Maybe if I touch it it'll do something. " He reaches down and pokes at the head, gently rubbing his finger against it. A faint new sensation making it's way through his body, making him shiver a little. He runs his finger up the shaft slowly, savoring the feeling if his single finger before adding more. He gently wraps his hand around it and moves it up and down. The sensual gratification is so new to him he doesn't know what to do. 

"Ah~" He stops and covers his mouth with his free hand. He never made such a lewd sound before. What if Simeon heard him. Oh no... What is Archangel Michael heard. His heart starts pounding and his little dick begins to ache as it gets harder. He whines at the though of being caught by his superiors. 

He grabbed the petroleum and applied a little to his hand, returning it to his cocklet. His movements now more fluid as he gets harder. His speed slowly picking up as he wants this blissful feeling to never end. A knot in his lower stomach forming at he tightens his grip ever so slightly. 

He quietly moans and pants as his need for the knot to be undone rises. He bites his lip as he gets the feeling he's about to pee himself, but instead the knot finally snaps and warm spurts of cum paint his lower stomach and hand. He slows to a complete halt as he tries to catch his breath. A wave of momentary bliss washes over him through his first climax. He's never felt so relaxed before, so calm. 

He regains his senses and grabs the toilet paper, cleaning himself off. A sudden want of slumber blankets over his mind as he pulls his shirt down and puts the items in his night stand drawer. He snuggles into his cozy blanket and drift off the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed, I'm terrible at ending stuff 😅


End file.
